Alones
by Veintiocho
Summary: Nunca has estado sola.


◊ Disclaimer: Black Rock Shooter le pertenece a Yutaka Yamamoto.

◊ Advertencias: Leve OOC(?)

* * *

[ **Alones** ]

_By: tsubaki Uzu Uzu (28)_

* * *

… _sola._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, levantándose de su asiento, con diminutas gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente. Volteo a ambos lados, buscando con desesperación la fuente de aquella voz desconocida, pero al mismo tiempo tan familiar.

Nada.

Su aula seguía vacía, tal y como la había encontrado cuando se metió a esta, buscando un lugar para refugiarse y estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Las cortinas se encontraban cerradas, impidiendo el paso de la luz del sol, generando una atmosfera sombría y casi deprimente, pero que iba acorde con su estado de ánimo.

Yomi bajo la cabeza, apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre el pupitre, con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos. Observo diminutos garabatos hechos con lápiz sobre el pupitre: estrellas, corazones, nombres…

Sonrió. Aquel acto se le hacía tan infantil y al mismo tiempo tan tierno.

"Te quiero"

"Mejores amigas"

"Juntas por siempre"

"Te quiero"

"_Te quiero"_

_Mentiras._

Alzo la cabeza y se separo de golpe del pupitre, llevándose las manos al pecho, sintiendo su piel erizarse. Esa voz había sonado más cercana y gélida que antes.

—H-Hay alguien ahí? –inquirió, asustada, con su labio inferior temblando ligeramente y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Sus ojos pasearon por el aula, buscando algún posible escondite para aquel intruso. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, enfocándolos en la parte trasera de aquel salón de clases y…

Se vio a sí misma.

Reflejada en un espejo.

_¿Realmente crees esas palabras?_

El aire escapo de sus pulmones, y cubrió su boca con las manos, ahogando un grito agudo.

Era su reflejo el que le hablaba.

Aquella Yomi sonreía sardónicamente, con las manos detrás de su cuerpo y el rostro ligeramente ladeado. Mientras ella continuaba cubriendo su boca, temblando y sin tener idea de que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿_Realmente, crees esas mentiras?_

Parpadeó confusa ante la pregunta que le hacia esa Yomi. Dejo de cubrir su boca y se acercó lentamente a aquel espejo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió, una vez que recupero el habla.

Su reflejo estiró un brazo y señalo el pupitre que había estado observando. Yomi inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y asintió levemente, sin dejar de mirar a su reflejo.

Su reflejo dejo de sonreír y dejo caer ambos brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

_Ya veo._

Ambas se observaron en silencio, y a pesar de ser físicamente idénticas, Yomi lo supo.

Esa no era ella.

_Entonces, ¿por qué no estás con _ella_?_

La verdadera Yomi cerró los ojos y mordió levemente su labio, bajando la cabeza. Sus manos jugaron con los pliegues de su falda, delineándolos.

—Quería estar…

… _¿Sola?_

Yomi asintió, y su reflejo esbozo nuevamente una sonrisa casi burlona.

_Deja de mentirte a ti misma. No quieres estar sola, nunca lo deseaste._

Abrió los ojos y enfocó la vista en el espejo, sorprendida de que su reflejo pudiese describir como se sentía, de que pudiese ver a través de ella.

_Pero, al final, siempre te abandonan, ¿no es así?_

Sus cejas temblaron, y sus manos también. Por un momento sintió que sus piernas iban a flaquear y terminaría cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

_Personas como tú, no, personas como nosotras… pasan fácilmente al olvido._

Cerró sus manos en torno a su falda, arrugándola, y su mandíbula tembló. El viento soplaba con fuerza, golpeando las ventanas, haciéndolas temblar.

_Al fin y al cabo, somos personas… _

—… reemplazables. —completo Yomi, con la mirada brillosa, abrazándose a sí misma, cayendo al suelo.

"Te quiero"

"Mejores amigas"

"Juntas por siempre"

"Te quiero"

"_Te quiero"_

—… Matto-chan…

_Ya te ha dejado._

El aire se coló por una de las ventanas que yacía abierta, agitando las cortinas y meciendo la cabellera negra de la joven.

De haber alzado la vista, se hubiera percatado de que la imagen que le devolvía el espejo había cambiado. Su reflejo usaba un vestido negro, y llevaba una guadaña en la mano, y ya no se encontraba en el salón de clases, sino en un lugar completamente distinto, sombrío y aterrador.

_Aun así, hay algo en lo que te equivocas…_

Yomi se levanto del suelo con pesadez, y camino hacia el espejo, deteniéndose a unos centímetros de este, sin sorprenderse por el cambio en el espejo.

El reflejo estiró los brazos, saliendo del espejo, alcanzando a Yomi, para después rodearla con ellos…

Abrazándola.

_Nunca has estado sola._

Yomi pestañeo, sin percatarse de lo vacía que se había vuelto su mirada, ni de la expresión que se había formado en el rostro de su reflejo.

—¿Quién eres? —articulo, antes de cerrar nuevamente los ojos, y dejarse atrapar por aquella sensación tan placentera, que era estar en los brazos de alguien que realmente la comprendía.

Una sonrisa mordaz se formo en el rostro de la otra Yomi.

_Dead master._

* * *

◊Final Note's: Bizarro y sin sentido, pero queria aportar algo a este fandom(?) 8'D

Criticas destructivas seran bien recibidas~~ Ayudan a mejorar(?) ;D


End file.
